


Conscious

by Shortandblonde



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortandblonde/pseuds/Shortandblonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Where Jason wasn't dead when Bruce found him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conscious

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://royharperrs.tumblr.com/post/131712982251/okay-but-what-if-jason-hadnt-died-immediately-and) tumblr post.

It _hurt_. Everything. He didn’t want to open his eyes for fear of what would be in front of him. He wished his sense of smell would be gone so he wouldn’t be smothering in the scent of sulfur and burning flesh. He wished it would just go away, fade to black, be _over_. He wished he would have disintegrated in the flames- it would’ve been less painful. He wondered if he could just stop breathing and let himself die.   
  
“Jason? _Jason!”_  
  
The words didn’t register, but the voice did. Suddenly a strong, gloved hand was pressing into his throat, searching for a pulse. Jason let out a shaky gasp in shock. Then he was being pulled into someone’s arms, and he was crying because _oh god, it hurt._   
  
“Jason- I need you to open your eyes.”  
  
Jason let out a small, weak moan in reply.   
  
“Please, Jason. Look at me.”   
  
The voice was firm, strong, and carried a small layer of pain and worry that anyone but a Robin would fail to hear. Jason finally forced his eyes open. Oh god, they _burned_. His vision was red, and he wasn’t sure if it was blood or if he was dying. Bruce had pulled his cowl back, and he was focused on Jason’s face with calm and deep blue eyes. Eyes that Jason had found comfort in. Eyes in which he found trust and belief and a love he’d never gotten from his true father. He wanted to look at them until he died, but his eyelids were heavy and burning and everything was way too _bright._   
  
“I need you to stay conscious, Jason. Just a little longer.”  
  
He tried. He really tried.


End file.
